


The Tale (Tail?) of Allen the Cat

by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)



Series: DGM + BNHA AUs [4]
Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A.W. pissing in Endeavor's shoes 2k20, Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Allen Walker is a Vengeful Little Shit, Allen is a part of Shouto's quirk, Allen reincarnates as a cat, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Corvid Midoriya Hisashi, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half Werewolf Half Covid Midoriya Izuku, He's human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M, Manipulative Allen Walker, Misgendering, Multi, Neglect, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Sorcerer Aizawa Shouta, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Trans Todoroki Shouto, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Midoriya Inko, Werewolf Todoroki Shouto, Werewolf Todoroki Touya, Werewolf all Todoroki's except Endeavor, bc this is half crack honestly, shenanigans ensue, sorcerer shinsou hitoshi, why that isn't a tag idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk
Summary: "–and in his mind’s eye Shouto saw a human weapon. He saw a savior that destroyed for the good of everything except himself. He saw a kind smile that was meant for others and wove lies as if it were a kindness. He saw a scar that tore like a knife down the side of someone’s face, unimaginable horrors framed in black and white filling his vision. He saw–…a cat?"Or, Allen Walker is reincarnated as a wildcat that is a function of Todoroki Shouto's quirk. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Shinsou Hitoshi & Allen Walker, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Natsuo & Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Touya, Todoroki Shouto & Allen Walker
Series: DGM + BNHA AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601125
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. fire and ice//the start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll!
> 
> I'm really pumped for this one! I can't wait to share what I have planned with y'all! ^_^
> 
> Trigger warnings for some serious misgendering, it'll get better as time goes on but right now Shouto is still questioning himself and his gender. No deadnaming, though, as I found a way around that. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto is a confused bean who gets his quirk in an unorthodox way, Touya has his suspicions confirmed and Fuyumi has conflicting feelings about her father.

Todoroki [Shouto], at the age of five, understood very little about the world that [ ~~s~~ ]he lived in. He understood that ~~[~~ ~~her~~ ~~]~~ his fourteen year old brother Touya was often in the training room with his father because Touya was _important_ , though [ ~~s~~ ]he didn’t know exactly why that was. He also understood that this made [ ~~s~~ ]he and ~~[~~ ~~her~~ ~~]~~ his other siblings significantly _less_ important. It all seemed to revolve around their quirks, of which [Shouto] had yet to gain. ~~[~~ ~~Her~~ ~~]~~ his fifth birthday had passed in early January, and yet no quirk had made its appearance.

[ ~~Her~~ ] his father cursed the werewolf blood coursing through their veins for that, something Shouto didn’t understand. Shouto’s mother might be half werewolf, but she hid her shapeshifting in the woods behind their house, and had taught Shouto, Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Touya to do the same. 

But it was mid-February and so far Shouto had shown no signs of a quirk. 

Father had even taken ~~[~~ ~~her~~ ~~]~~ him into the training room with Touya to try to trigger his quirk, and he had been so harsh on him Shouto thought [ ~~s~~ ]he had done something bad.

Shouto still sort of thought that maybe he had. But now [ ~~s~~ ]he was out in the front yard with Fuyumi, sitting next to her in the cool grass and watching as she manipulated the water of the Koi Pond. “Here, watch this, [Shouto]!” Fuyumi said with a grin. Her brow furrowed in concentration, Shouto watched as a clear globe of water rose tremulously out of the pond and then froze into a sphere of ice. Fuyumi caught it with a grin and then threw it at Shouto. “Here [Shouto], you try now!”

Shouto reached out to catch the globe of ice and his eyes widened as the ice absorbed into his skin. Ice rushed through his veins, flame igniting inside him as liquid power surged beneath his skin, his heart trying to beat itself out of his chest. His chest began to ache as his heart felt like it was being pulled from his chest. Fire and ice leak from Shouto’s skin, blooming out in front of him and forming and coalescing together into something unnamable. 

–and in his mind’s eye Shouto saw a human weapon. He saw a savior that destroyed for the good of everything except himself. He saw a kind smile that was meant for others and wove lies as if it were a kindness. He saw a scar that tore like a knife down the side of someone’s face, unimaginable horrors framed in black and white filling his vision. He saw–

…a cat?

Shouto blinked, peering down at the warm kitten now nestled in his arms. The kitten yawned, showing a pink tongue and an impressive array of teeth before turning to look up at him. Shouto startled at the sight of his eyes. While one cat-like sclera was a blue as clear as the sky, the other was a pure black, with the oblong pupil a glowing blood red. Shouto sat there for a moment, feeling fear flow through his veins, before the kitten mewed and pressed his head against Shouto’s chest. He rubbed his cheek against him, purring, _safe, safe, mine mine mine,_ and slowly Shouto relaxed.

Then Shouto realized he was still on fire. He yelped, trying to scramble away, but the kitten hooked on to what remained of the front of his dress with too-long claws. _It’s okay, you’re safe. I’m safe. You’re not hurting me._ The kitten butted his head against Shouto’s chest again, the flames licking up his smoke grey form yet not hurting, not burning. Around him it looked like a bomb had gone off in the front yard. Fire just like his father’s raged all over the front lawn, burning a path of destruction and leaving nothing but Shouto unharmed. Ice had somehow come to being behind him, spreading out in a sheet before surging upwards like an incoming tidal wave into an iceberg that towered over the streets.

Then Shouto remembered. “Fuyumi?!” He tried to get to his feet with the kitten in his arms, only to stagger when a sudden weakness overcame him.

He fell unconscious with his new friend lying on the left side of his chest.

* * *

Endeavor was pleased.

This both did and did not please Fuyumi. (Though it was admittedly easier when he wasn’t angry all the time, so it was a win in her books all the same). 

In the back of her mind, that hopeless dream of having her family back together still rested. It flared up, whenever father became pleased. Whenever he stopped completely ignoring Natsuo, or sending scathing comments at their mother for her “lowly status” and “bad breeding.” Whenever he stopped training Touya into the ground or punishing her simply for being alive. Whenever he would stop eyeing [Shouto] as if she were a prized racing horse that he was considering replacing with the one he currently owned. 

But then it would pass, and Endeavor would return. Father and Endeavor were two different people in Fuyumi’s mind. Endeavor was the #2 Hero, the man who would use any means to steal the glory out from under All Might’s feet. Father, while not affectionate, was not always cruel, and was secretly kind deep inside. (This was a man that only existed in the depths of Fuyumi’s mind, and in reality not at all). 

And so while Fuyumi hated Endeavor, she loved her father. And while she wanted her family back together, in her heart she knew it was a pointless dream.

She had been the first one to notice the small wild cat sitting on [Shouto’s] chest, no matter what Touya said about her being too distracted with calling the fire department and gathering them all to help put out the fires. Touya had happened to get there first and attempted to grab it off of [Shouto], but then the cat had sunken into her skin and disappeared. 

Neither she nor Touya had been allowed to go with [Shouto] and Endeavor to see the quirk specialist, and [Shouto] was only just now walking through the door, the wild cat cub held protectively in his arms. The cub was a smoky grey with white highlights, with dappled spots on its sides that look oddly like clouds and inky black spots trailing down its spine and along its tail and legs. It’s face was also adorning spots much like or a snow leopard’s. It was hard to tell what the cub would look like when grown, but she could already see that it had an unnaturally long tail and house cat-like ears that rounded off at the tips instead of tapering into points.

[Shouto] went over and sat down next to Touya on the tatami mats, placing the wild cat cub into her lap. The cub peered over the tabletop, eyeing the makizushi rolls with and licking his lips. [Shouto’s] mouth curved into a small smile and she grabbed a plate and a bowl and put a few mochi and onigiri onto her plate, filling her bowl with soba, though the broth had long gone cold. Touya reached out to touch the edge of the bowl, blue flames licking the sides for a moment before steam began to rise from it.

[Shouto] looked up, surprised, before her face turned contemplative. “Could you teach me that, Tou-nii?”

Touya appeared thoughtful for a moment, taking a large bite out of an onigiri, pieces of rice sticking to his face. He finally smiled at [Shouto.] “Yeah, I could do that no problem.” He grinned and reached over to tug at a few locks of [Shouto’s] hair. “Though you’ll probably need a haircut, judging by your new hairdo.”

[Shouto] frowned and glanced down at her wild cat. The cub looked up and meowed at her, rubbing his head against her hand. [Shouto’s] frown dissipated for her more normal neutral look, though there was something a bit… hopeful, in her eyes. “Could we cut it short? Like a boy’s haircut?”

Touya’s brows furrowed, before he blinked, as if something that had been confusing him had finally made sense to him. Fuyumi huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t get it. There was nothing wrong with a girl wanting a shorter haircut, even if it was a bit strange for someone [Shouto’s] age.

“Is there anything else that you want?” Touya asked, oddly gentle.

[Shouto] frowned and looked down at her cub, kicking her feet under the table. “...I don’t like dresses. I hate wearing them.” She muttered, clutching the cub tightly to her chest, who didn’t seem to mind.

“Then we’ll get you new clothes. Right, Fuyumi?” Ice blue eyes turned to her, telling her not to argue.

Fuyumi grinned sharply. “The best clothes that money can buy.”


	2. forming identities//created friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen finally gets a name, and The Shenanigans start in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> I'm real excited to get this one out to you, it's pretty long! ^_^
> 
> Trigger Warnings for misgendering, coming out (and it not being taken so well), child abuse, and neglect.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

The Cub awoke from within the warm depths of his sanctuary. He rolled around among the fire grasses, the heat of the flames licking against his fur and warming him as he got to his feet and gave a languorous stretch. The crystalline trees made of ice towered above him, flickering with their own inner light with their perfectly shaped leaves casting rainbow hues on the ground below. 

The impossibility of his surroundings occurred only in passing to Cub.

They were not impossible. They simply were.

They had been ever since he had been created. Questioning their existence would be like questioning Cub’s own existence, and doing this unnerved Cub greatly. Yawning, Cub’s ears pricked at the sound of voices. They were rather loud, at least to Cub’s senses. Curious, he pooled his consciousness to the front of his human’s mind. He felt Shouto startle for a moment before his mind got used to his presence, and Cub coiled in the back of his mind, looking out of his human’s eyes and listening with his human’s ears.

“He has [Shouto’s] DNA?” Touya asked with a raised eyebrow, sipping from a cup of green tea.

Shouto hurriedly took a sip from his and tried not to grimace, Cub letting out a wordless protest at the sour taste. “Fuyumi made it,” Shouto explained in a choked off whisper, and memories came to Cub’s mind of Shouto’s littermates. Fuyumi could never be trusted to do anything less than hold a spatula, Touya being the main cook of the four children with Natsuo being passable. Shouto, of course, still needed a stool to reach the counter, but he helped where he could. Mother did most of the cooking of course, but it was only slightly better than Natsuo’s. 

Father, if he ever cooked, cooked sparse meals that had disgusting slimy natto and flavorless tofu. Even his miso soup somehow didn’t taste right compared to mother’s.

_ You should learn to cook, then. _ Cub said, considering this. So far his experiences with food had been quite enjoyable, and he would hate for that to be ruined by poor providers of it. He felt Shouto’s warmth towards him at the suggestion, and returned it, wrapping his affection around Shouto like a blanket.

“According to the quirk specialist, their DNA is a 98% match.” Shouto’s mother said, taking a bite of her tempura. 

“So he’s a part of [Shouto’s] quirk?” Natsuo asked with an excited grin.

Shouto’s mother frowned. “Most likely. What do you think about it, [Shouto?]”

“Probably. I can talk to him, so it’s likely.” Shouto said with a shrug.

Touya’s eyebrow rose. “You can what?”

Shouto paused. “...Talk to him?” He said hesitantly.

“Seriously, what the fuck.” 

“ _ Touya _ !” Shouto’s mother said admonishingly, and Touya quieted, sulking.

Shouto’s mother gave a huff of fond exasperation.

“Where did that little wildcat go off to anyway?” Fuyumi asked, taking a perfectly content sip of her green tea from hell. Shouto pushed his green tea away from himself as subtly as possible. Cub caught Touya grin at them teasingly, but he had no room to talk. Cub was pretty sure he had seen him dump his tea into a potted plant a few minutes ago. 

“He’s here,” Shouto explained, tapping his chest with his fist.

Everyone at the table looked at him strangely, so Cub pulled himself from the depths of Shouto’s mind and into the medium between Shouto’s mind and his sanctuary, a warm comfortable place that he could curl up in like a nest and feel safe. Then he poked his head out of Shouto’s chest, blinking as he looked around at the startled and half-terrified faces around him. He slipped all the way out, hovering in the air for a moment before settling on Shouto’s lap.

Shouto’s mother looked at Cub cautiously. “[Shouto,] that didn’t hurt you, did it?” 

Shouto frowned. “No. Why would it?”

Everyone around the table let out a collective sigh of relief.

Natsuo grinned. “Well now that that’s settled, I think he needs a name.”

Cub perked up. Names were important. He wouldn’t settle for just any old name. 

“How about Kuro?” Shouto suggested.

Fuyumi snorted. “No way am I letting you name a part of your quirk ‘black’ just because of the color of his fur.” Fuyumi tapped her chin. “No, we need to be more creative, here.”

“How does Sora sound?” Touya asked, looking over at Cub. Cub wrinkled his nose, making Touya laugh. “What about Kai? It means ‘ocean or shell’, y’know, like your eye. 

Cub wrinkled his nose again.

“Are you just looking up a list of names on some website?” Fuyumi asked in exasperation.

Touya laughed and held up his phone from where he’d been hiding it under the table. “Guilty.”

A list of names? That sounded perfect for Cub’s needs.

Crouching while using his long tail for balance, Cub leaps off of Shouto and onto Touya’s lap, Touya steadying him as he lands.

“Cub?” Shouto asked, confused.

_ I would like to see this list. _ Cub answered, determined.

Shouto’s expression cleared, and his mouth twitches slightly, amusement on his face. This annoyed Cub. “He wants to see the list.” Shouto translated, and Touya nodded. 

“Do any of these appeal to you?” Touya asked, showing Cub the screen. He blinked for a moment to clear the glare of the light from his eyes, and then read the names on the list, his ears drooping when none of the names appealed to him. “Hey it’s fine, there are plenty more on here.”

Cub looked up at him with the saddest eyes to ever sad, and Touya’s eyes softened and he grabbed a piece of tempura off of his plate, breaking off the shrimp’s tail as he offered it to Cub. Cub bit down into crunchy-fish-goodness, long tail forming into a hook as he quickly devoured it. And Cub fell in love instantly. He popped up and looked at Touya with big, pleading eyes that Touya swore pierced right through his soul, and he sighed and pulled his plate into his lap, grumbling about tiny manipulative demons. And then Touya jumped in surprise, looking down to see that the little demon had taken a bite out of his plate, the edges around the bite oddly melted.

Cub chewed and swallowed and wondered just what else he could eat. The food he had had so far had been quite satisfying.

By this point Fuyumi and Natsuo had crowded around Touya, sitting next to him on the tatami mats in order to lean over his shoulder and see what Cub chose. Shouto had to stand to see over them, which Cub felt a spiteful satisfaction in. He was still annoyed and angry at his bondmate for thinking that his desire for a name was  _ funny _ . 

“Whoa, cool!” Natsuo said, taking the plate out of Touya’s lap to examine it. Cub slitted his eyes at him. He wasn’t finished eating that.

“Come on, Touya, let’s look at some names already!” Fuyumi said.

“The names! The names! The  _ names _ !” Fuyumi and Natsuo chanted, both with wild grins on their faces.

Touya rolled his eyes while Shouto’s mother chuckled, though for some reason she seemed… worried? “Alright, alright, hold your fucking horses.” He said, ignoring his mother’s admonishing look.

“Here.” Touya scrolls down on his phone, and more words appear on the screen.

_ Male Cat Names _

  * **Akemi – “Beautiful dawn.”**


  * Akio – “Glorious man.”


  * Daiki – “Great nobility.”


  * Hibiki – “Echo.”


  * Hikaru – “Radiance.”


  * Hiroshi – “Generous.”


  * Hitoshi – “Even-tempered.”



There are many more, but Cub has already made his choice from the first time he saw the name.  _ Akemi. My name is Akemi. _ He narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits at his bondmate, daring him to refute this, and then jumped off of Touya’s lap. He bounded across the room, his paw pads giving him extra purchase against the wooden floors as he sprung through the open window and out into the night. 

The pain in his heart lessening after his fight with an alleycat where he escaped unscathed, and he felt a pull back towards his bondmate, a different pain in his soul throbbing through him from being separated from him. He almost considered ignoring it and not returning, but the affection he felt for Shouto would not go away so easily, nor his desire to protect him. So he returned, jumping through the window that had been left open for him, and was surprised to find a plate of tempura on the floor with a small note written in blue crayon propped up against it.

_ i’m sorry for whatever i did that upset you. _

_ it’s embarrassing to admit, but i’ve never been friends with anyone before, not truly. that’s why if i mess up somehow or hurt your feelings, i want you to tell me so i can do better in the future.  _

_ for whatever it’s worth, i hope we can still be friends. _

_ \- Shouto _

Akemi looked at the note fondly, memorizing the words as best as he could. And then he ate it, of course. The crayon had a nice waxy flavor that tasted of blueberries and the paper reminded Akemi of the scent of a deadfall. He devoured the tempura with relish, cleaning his whiskers with his paws before padding into Shouto’s room. The boy was already asleep, and Akemi jumped up onto the bed and curled up against his side, letting out a deep rumbling purr. He sighed as he felt himself being pulled down into sleep.

* * *

Akemi grumble growled to himself as he was kicked out of the house by Endeavor yet again. This was the third time this week. It was all Endeavor’s fault anyway. He was the one that kept that horrible-terrible-scary watch that beeped-scared-made noise and everything Akemi did afterwards was just payback as a result. While Akemi didn’t need to eat or go to the bathroom, it had been quite satisfying to hear the  _ squelch _ as Endeavor put on his shoes with a rather…  _ questionable _ liquid inside.

After the second time he had done it, Endeavor had locked his shoes in the closet, which had only worked until Akemi had learned how to open doors. Endeavor (after beating Shouto and Akemi into the ground in their new training sessions) had acquired a lock box as well as a new pair of shoes and locked them inside. This was where Akemi had had to get creative. He had deduced from their scents that Rei and Endeavor used two different types of shampoo, and well… with the right aim questionable liquids can go just about anywhere. 

It had devolved from there.

It didn’t help that Endeavor did not approve of Shouto’s choices lately.

(“Mother. Father. I don’t want to be a girl. I want to be a boy.”

“What is this nonsense, [Shouto?!]”

“Enji, she’s our daughter. We should listen to her.”

Shouto looked down and swallowed back the lump in his throat, his eyes burning with tears he refused to shed. Akemi surrounded him with warmth and comfort and acceptance, and Shouto took a shuddery breath and closed his eyes.)

Touya, Fuyumi, and Natsuo ended up being the ones that took them out shopping for new clothes, stealing all of the yen from their parent’s wallets with giggles held between their lips. Though Touya was only fifteen he was declared the leader of the group and took this with great pride, leading the younger kids down to the commercial district by taking the metro and telling any adults who asked about their parents that they were in the next car over.

They entered a clothing store and immediately went to the section that was labelled ‘Boy’s.’ Touya suggested a shirt that was an aqua green and had a picture of a cat on it, which was put in the cart. Natsuo hesitantly suggested a shirt that said, in bright rainbow words, “You da best!” with a pawprint on the front. Shouto seemed to consider for a moment before adding it to the cart. Spurred on by this, Fuyumi showed him a shirt that had caught her eye, a charcoal shirt with long black sleeves that had rainbow colored paw prints spiralling down the front and back. This was added to the cart as well, as well as several more things. By the time they were done the cart was quite full and Shouto had somehow acquired a leather bracelet that had blue, pink, and white beads. 

They paid for it all, somehow, and went home triumphant.

(And when Endeavor found out, well, the less said about that, the better.)

Akemi stalked down the alleyways with his fur bristling, his two inch long claws clicking against the grimy pavement. All the alleycats that he passed bowed their heads in subservience or looked at him with respect and no little amount of fear and wonder in their eyes. Akemi was still getting used to that. He… may or may not be slowly conquering all of the alleycat clans throughout Japan in his spare time.

He was bored, okay?

Besides, it turned out that having a few extra eyes around came in handy.

He knew that there was a kind man with a comfortable scarf who took in strays on occasion and was willing to feed just about any cat who asked. He knew there was a boy with purple hair that never spoke and was always ganged up on in his foster home. He knew that  _ the man that saved people with a lie behind his smile _ smelled of blood and sickness. He knew that the white haired man with a hand over his face was  _ bad bad  _ **_bad_ ** _.  _ He even knew of the abominations sitting in tanks in Kamino ward, where no cat dared trespass for long.

The day was pleasantly cool and the sky was cloudy, the bright afternoon sun passed over by clouds, shielding them from the sun’s warmth. Akemi was actually quite upset at the sun’s absence, as he quite enjoyed basking in the sun, as all of his followers did, distracting them from the hunger in their bellies and the ache of old wounds. Akemi wished he could do more for them, but other than taking over more territory and teaching them the best ways to beg from humans (big innocent eyes, pricked ears with a soft and pitiful mewl), there wasn’t much more he could do for them other than have Shouto leave out food.

Cocking his head, Akemi decided to check out one of the rumors that his spies had brought to him. Butting his head against a pregnant queen as he passed and promising to bring her food as soon as he could, Akemi strides away from his kingdom and goes in search of a certain care home.

It was surprisingly easy to find. All he had to do was follow Copper’s scent back to where he had reportedly seen the purple haired human at. He knew school had been let out for the day because he usually went with Shouto to preschool, though the teachers as of yet had no knowledge of this. As the purple haired human had been reported to be very small compared to his tormentors, Akemi hypothesized that he was about the same age as Shouto.

He did not expect to find the purple haired boy cornered at the front of the foster home with a ring of teenagers around him, saying mocking words and pushing him around while he stayed still and silent. Akemi looked around for some sort of adult to handle the situation and saw a couple off to the side, looking away while discretely watching out of the corners of their eyes.

“This fucking villain is better off dead than being such a waste of space.”

“Yeah! What if he kills one of us with his quirk?”

One snorted. “So long as we keep ignoring the fuck out of him that won’t happen, dickface.” He said, pushing the purple haired boy so hard his head cracked against the wall.

“It’d be better if he took a swan dive off the roof than kept living here.”

Akemi’s mind was suddenly flooded with images, memories that he couldn’t make sense of. A nun pushing a pillow down over his face, smothering him. The crack of a whip as a lash of pain burns its way across his back. _ “Remember, Red. No matter what you do, you will always be nothing but a monster.” _

Akemi came to his senses to find that he was on fire. Or rather, that half of him was. Warmth and cold pulsed through his veins, thrumming through his body and leaving him full of energy. Anger rushed through him as he looked at Cosim-at the bullies, and a rumbling growl sounded in his throat as a sheet of ice spread towards them before broadening, shooting out into several large spikes that missed them by mere inches.

The children cried out, and the adults quickly herded everyone inside the building. 

Everyone except for the purple haired boy.

Akemi felt the strength leave him as quickly as it came, the fire guttering out around him and the power inside him draining away. His body shook at the sudden absence of power, and he sat down abruptly as he found he could no longer keep himself completely upright. 

The purple haired boy was staring at him warily, but as the minutes dragged by the wariness turned to a reluctant curiosity. He stood from his position leaned against the wall, wincing and rubbing at the back of his head. He slowly made his way over to Akemi, and Akemi sits patiently, long tail flicking slightly.

The boy knelt down next to him and held out his palm. Akemi considered it for a moment, vaguely irritated at having a human hand shoved in his face. Then he sniffed the human’s palm, taking in the purple haired boy’s rain-apple scent. It was different from Shouto’s vanilla-winterwind smell, but Akemi decided he liked it. He purred, pushing his head underneath Rain-Apple’s hand, and the human’s half closed eyes widened. Dark purple eyes looked at him with surprise and a bit of wonder, as if unsure how he could exist. Akemi just sleeked his back under Rain-Apple’s loose fingers, placing his front paws up on Rain-Apple’s knee so he could butt his head against his chest.

Rain-Apple slowly sat on the ground so Akemi could plop himself in his lap, purring as he ran his hands through his fur, butting his head against his chin.

_ Mine. _

And Akemi would always protect what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have made (1) friend: that friend will now DIE FOR YOU.
> 
> I seriously loved that scene with Shinsou, tho. Even if Allen doesn't even know his name... 
> 
> My headcanon for Shinsou's home life actually comes from a BNHA fic called Secondary Colors. If you haven't read it then you totally should. It's awesome, trust me.
> 
> Allen will be called Akemi throughout the entire fic. This will likely not change.
> 
> I'll probably be doing some timeskips as soon as I feel I've established everything I want to establish in this timeframe. So look out for that.
> 
> Also UGH I hate writing in past tense. I'm so used to writing in present tense that I keep having to correct myself, but my brother told me that I should try it in this fic as practice and now I'm two chapters in so I'm stuck with it. *grumps*
> 
> Okay, complaining time over. ^_^;
> 
> And I know this isn't canon since Natsuo is currently in college in BNHA, but I headcanon that he and Fuyumi are twins just because there aren't any twins in the BNHA 'verse and as a twin myself it makes me sad. :(
> 
> So, current age chart just in case anyone's interested:
> 
> Fuyumi & Natsuo: 12 years old (both 22 at the start of the manga, which is canon in Fuyumi's case).
> 
> Touya: 15 years old (I basically decided he was 25 canonically at the start of the manga and subtracted by 10).
> 
> Shouto: 5 years old (do I need to explain this one?)
> 
> Also, the reason Akemi was irritated by Shinsou "shoving his hand in his face." It's widely accepted that the best way to approach an animal is to show them your palm so they can take in your scent. However according to the local SPCA the correct way to approach an animal, whether dog or cat, is to stand or sit and let them come to you. Just a fun fact! ^_^
> 
> Next time: Shinsou POV, preschool and new friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess what type of wild cat Allen is? I gave a lot of hints, for anyone as obsessed with cute animals as I am. ^^
> 
> Sorry for no Allen POV this chap. Next chapter, I promise! This chapter and some of the next are sort of set up chapters until the _fun_ can begin. *rubs hands together with a scheming face* 
> 
> If you can wait that long, I promise that the Shenanigans™ will begin.
> 
> With that, I'll see y'all next chap! ^^


End file.
